Invierno, dulce invierno
by NachDemWinter
Summary: Nunca imaginé que el invierno pudiera hacer que me sintiera tan viva.
1. Capítulo I

Me encontraba mirando fijamente por la ventana, viendo cómo la nieve cubría lentamente el amplio jardín de mi casa, reviviendo recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que creía ya olvidados.

Con lentitud me levanté de la silla y bajé la persiana, no quería pensar más, no podía permitirme tocar fondo de nuevo, no ahora que había empezado a mejorar…

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza, evitando una cascada de lágrimas, ¡con lo bien que había estado las últimas semanas, joder! Me froté los ojos con las manos y me incorporé, justo me llamó mi madre para cenar.

Bajé al comedor y me senté en mi sitio, mi madre se había esmerado en hacer de nuestra casa un hogar alegre, colocando espumillón de colores y adornos navideños demasiado llamativos para mi gusto. Mi padre estaba sentado en su sitio de siempre, frente al televisor, a su izquierda se sienta mi madre y a su derecha… No, no, pensemos en otra cosa. La mesa estaba llena de comida, demasiada para mi escaso apetito, pero no dije nada.

—Este fin de semana te vas a tener que quedar sola —dijo mi madre mientras me servía un poco de pavo—, tu padre y yo nos vamos a cuidar a tu abuela.

—¿Por qué no me lleváis? Podría echaros una mano y, además, hace mucho que no veo a la abuela.

Mi madre me puso puré de patatas y me acercó los guisantes, de fondo podía oírse el ridículo concurso que veía todos los días mi padre.

—Ya hija —mi madre se sentó—, pero es un viaje muy largo para un par de días, y el lunes tienes clase. Ya iremos cuando te den las vacaciones, así puedes aprovechar y ver a Susan, que hace bastante que no quedáis juntas.

—Susan y yo ya no somos amigas —dije mientras jugueteaba con la comida. Cada vez tenía menos hambre y la comida parecía multiplicarse.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Desde cuándo? Si hace nada erais inseparables. —Mi padre subió el volumen de la televisión, visiblemente incómodo.

—No importa, mamá —me puse en pie.

—¿Sin cenar nada? ¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?

—No, no importa, no tengo hambre. Estoy cansada y me vendría bien dormir, hasta mañana.

Mis padres se despidieron de mí mientras subía a mi cuarto. Entré en la estancia y me puse el pijama lentamente, hacía frío. Me giré y vi que la persiana estaba subida, en las esquinas del cristal había escarcha. Me estremecí y la bajé de nuevo, luego me metí en la cama, rogándole a los dioses que me hicieran dormir para siempre.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Bueno, no sé qué decir, la verdad. Supongo que lo que dicen todos, que os guste mi historia, que disfrutéis leyéndola, que me pongáis (si queréis) comentarios y que me deis follow, jjjj.

Un beso!


	2. Capítulo II

Me desperté helada esa mañana, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par otra vez y por ella se colaba una fría brisa. Salí de la cama resoplando y tiritando con violencia, como habría dicho mi abuela, Jack Frost había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

Cerré la ventana y miré la hora, faltaba un minuto exacto para que sonara la alarma del despertador así que la apagué. Me vestí rápidamente para no congelarme viva y bajé a desayunar, como era de esperar, no había nada preparado, tan solo una nota de mi madre:

"_Queda café en la cafetera, prepárate una tostada y ten un muy buen día, princesita._

_ Mamá._

_PD.: Tu padre y yo llegaremos tarde, hay pizza en la nevera."_

Arrugué la nota y miré en la cafetera, apenas quedaba café, suspiré bastante disgustada, ¿se podía empezar peor el día? Miré la hora, llegaba tarde.

El camino al instituto se me estaba haciendo más largo que de costumbre y el frío se me clavaba en los huesos cruelmente, de pronto sonó la alarma que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Eché a correr, pero no di ni dos zancadas cuando vi el suelo más y más próximo, cuando quise poner las manos era tarde.

–¡Mierda! –De la nariz me caía un espeso chorro de sangre– No, no, no, joder, no.

Intenté ponerme en pie sin mucho éxito, cada vez sangraba más y se me estaba poniendo la ropa perdida. Me dolía la cara.

–Siempre a mí –otro intento en vano por levantarme–. ¡Siempre a mí, joder!

Volví a intentar levantarme pero me resbalé de nuevo.

–¿Hasta cuándo me va a ir todo mal? –Sollocé–. ¡Hasta cuándo!

No podía levantarme, cada vez tenía más frío y para colmo estaba llorando como una loca en medio de la calle, con la cara y el pecho llenos de sangre.

Oí pisadas aproximándose y cuando me giré a mirar me topé con un joven que me miraba con curiosidad.

–¡Qué mierdas miras, gilipollas! –Le espeté antes de volver a sollozar con violencia. Él se acercó más y se agachó a mi lado, serio.

–No deberías pagar tus rabietas con los demás –se levantó y me miró unos segundos, llevaba una capucha que le tapaba parcialmente la cara, pero pude advertir el color de sus ojos, eran grises, casi blancos, como el hielo–, sobre todo si es una persona que pretendía ayudarte.

Me puse a llorar más fuerte mientras le miraba, la hemorragia de mi nariz no cesaba, dándome un aspecto tétrico a la vez que ridículo.

–Lo siento –me restregué la mano limpia por la cara, intentando quitarme sangre, pero eso solo lo empeoró más–, no he debido hablarte así, pero por favor, ayúdame.

Él me tendió una mano que yo cogí temblorosa, le manché de sangre y eso me hizo sentirme peor.

–Vamos, no es nada, no llores más. Venga te llevaré a casa –me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Caminamos hasta mi casa, yo iba agarrada de su brazo, temblorosa, llorando y llena de sangre.

–¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo? –Le pregunté cuando llegamos a la puerta–. No me encuentro bien y hoy estaré sola hasta tarde, por favor.

El chico me miró sin expresión, pero acabó asintiendo, yo le sonreí. Una vez dentro le ofrecí una taza de chocolate, pero el me reprendió diciendo que lo importante era quitarme la ropa mojada y cortar la hemorragia que salía de mi nariz. Fuimos al baño y allí me limpió la cara y me puso un trozo de algodón que evitaría el flujo sanguíneo. Luego me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y esperó pacientemente en la puerta hasta que me puse ropa seca y limpia.

–Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

–No pasa nada, no hace falta que me agradezcas nada.

Bajamos a la cocina y allí preparé chocolate para ambos, cuando estuvimos los dos sentados, se quitó la capucha. Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve y era pálido, como si estuviera muerto. A mi mente acudió una imagen.

_ "_–_¿Por qué lloras?_

_Me limpié los ojos rápidamente._

–_Mi hermano me ha metido nieve por la espalda _–_dije sorbiéndome la nariz_–_, no me gusta la nieve._

_El chico se acercó sonriendo._

_ –No deberías decir eso muy alto._

_ –¿Por qué no?_

_Hizo una bola de nieve._

_ –Jack Frost podría congelarte la nariz._

_ –Jack Frost no me haría eso, la abuela dice que él es amigo de los niños, y solo le congela la nariz a los mayores._

_ –¿Estás segura? –Preguntó._

_ –Completamente –y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya le estaba lanzando bolas de nieve, con una sonrisa en los labios."_

Sacudí la cabeza confusa y miré a mi salvador, estaba concentrado en la taza de humeante chocolate. La atmosfera era tensa e incómoda, por lo que decidí romper el hielo.

–Aún no me has dicho tu nombre –sorbito de chocolate–, tampoco yo el mío.

Levantó la mirada de su taza y posó sus ojos sobre los míos.

–Vaya, pensé que cumplirías tu promesa, creía que no te ibas a olvidar de mí.

Le miré confusa y él simplemente suspiró irritado, se puso en pie y se fue hacia la puerta. No entendía nada.

–Espera –le dije–, ¡espérame, por favor!

Agarré su mano pero la retiré justo cuando noté su gélido tacto, me miró triste.

–Es igual, Violet –dijo. Me quedé petrificada al escucharle decir mi nombre.

_"_–_No quiero irme, Jack. No quiero dejarte aquí, quiero quedarme contigo _–_grité llorando mientras me abrazaba._

_ –Siempre estaremos juntos, Violet."_

Él abrió la puerta y un frío viento impactó de frente contra mí.

–Fíjate por dónde pisas la próxima vez, a Jack Frost le gusta congelar la acera.

Y dicho aquello, aquel extraño chico se fue, pero no como una persona normal, no, aquel misterioso chico que iba descalzo y cubierto únicamente con una sudadera y unos pantalones marrones, se fue… volando.

* * *

¡Hola! ;D

Bueno, antes de nada quiero desearos una muy feliz Navidad, espero que Papá Noel se haya portado bien con vosotros, jeme. n.n

Con respecto al chap anterior, muchas gracias por las dos reviews que aunque hayan sido pocas me han hecho mucha, mucha ilusión, sois geniales. 3

Respecto a este chapter…. Meh, no me ha gustado mucho pero bueno, no tenía nada mejor en mi cabeza, jajaja. Las partes en cursiva son como flashbacks, conforme avance os iréis enterando. :3  
Los dos primeros no me han salido muy largos, pero tiempo al tiempo jajajja.

Y bueno, creo que es todo. Comentad, seguidme, añadidme a favoritos y esas cosas que se suelen hacer, un besado muy, muy fuerte y felices fiestas! :D

Twitter: NachDemWinter. ;)


	3. Capítulo III

El autobús llegó a la última parada y yo me bajé lentamente, no sabía dónde estaba pero tampoco quería volver, simplemente quería desaparecer, para siempre a poder ser.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo durante no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que el frío entumeció mis piernas y tuve que sentarme para hacerlas entrar en calor, un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un bosque alejado de la mano de Dios en pleno mes de diciembre, pero bueno. Suspiré provocando una nube de vaho y a mi mente acudió una lúcida idea: con suerte no pasaría de esa noche. Decidí recostarme sobre un árbol, el frío me estaba atontando, me dolían todas las extremidades y el golpe que me di esa mañana me escocía cada vez más, por lo que sin saber muy bien cuándo, entré en un extraño estado de duermevela.

_Jerry y yo estábamos jugando a perseguirnos con los esquís, nuestros padres decidieron celebrar nuestro cumpleaños en un balneario de la montaña, una idea un tanto absurda teniendo en cuenta que en diciembre teníamos nieve en casa._

_Ese día había nevado más que de costumbre, había un riesgo alto de aludes, pero ¿qué le importaba eso a dos niños de nueve años?_

_ –Mira Violet –mi hermano estaba haciendo equilibrios con los palos de los esquís–, esto a ti no te sale._

_ –Claro que sí –dije indignada, pero Jerry tenía razón, no me salía por lo que impacté de culo contra la blanda nieve._

_ –Eres una torpe –respondió entre risas._

_ –¿Pero a que ninguno sabe hacer esto? –Jerry y yo nos giramos ante la voz y sonreímos al ver a nuestro amigo, Jack Frost._

_ –¡Jack! –Gritamos los dos al unísono mientras nos acercábamos torpemente hacia él, los esquís cada vez eran más molestos, por lo que nos los quitamos con celeridad._

_El joven estaba haciendo equilibrios sobre su cayado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_ –¿Qué os parece una guerra de bolas de nieve? –Propuso el alegre chico. Jerry y yo nos miramos con el rostro iluminado, la primera guerra de bolas de nieve desde hace dos años, pensé. Corrimos a preparar nuestra munición, pero al Guardián eso le traía sin cuidado ya que empezó a bombardearnos con montones de perfectas bolas heladas. Yo cogí un trozo de corteza para protegernos del ataque de Jack mientras mi hermano, nueve minutos más pequeño que yo, lanzaba sin parar bolas a nuestro querido amigo. En una de estas Jerry le dio, haciendo que Jack cayera al suelo._

_ –¡Le he dado! ¡Le he dado, Violet! –Gritó entusiasmado. Los dos nos reímos, pero nuestra risa cesó cuando vimos que el chico no se movía–. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no se levanta?_

_ –Deberías ir a ver si le ha pasado algo –mi rostro había perdido parte de su color natural–, le has dado muy fuerte._

_Jerry asintió y se acercó dando tumbos a Jack._

_ –Eh, Jack, ¿estás bien? –Le tocó el hombro suavemente. Él miró a Jerry y le guiñó un ojo, mi hermano supo en seguida lo que tenía en mente. Jerry se acercó un poco a mí, en su cara se leía el espanto mientras señalaba algo a mi espalda, me giré lentamente, pero no había nada._

_ –¡Ahora! –El guardián le dio munición a mi hermano pequeño y ambos empezaron a lanzarme bolas de nieve, yo escapé, corriendo todo lo rápido que mis piernas y el terreno me permitían, pero ellos también corrían y no solo eso, Jack podía volar. De repente, las bolas cesaron y me vi sola en medio de un montón de nieve._

_ –¿Hola? –Dije mientras me alejaba más y más–, ¿chicos?_

_Entonces a lo lejos vi una extraña figura. Me acerqué sin pensármelo dos veces, estaba más lejos de lo que parecía y seguía sin descifrar lo que era, podía ver color rosa y amarillo, y también algo de verde, pero solo era una mancha borrosa._

_Me acerqué más y más hasta que por fin vi qué era aquello. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, expresando un horror atroz, mi boca se torció en una extraña mueca y entonces comencé a gritar, chillaba tan fuerte como mis pulmones me permitían hacerlo, y comencé a llorar desconsolada._

_ –¡Violet! –Exclamó Jack al escucharme. El joven Guardián cogió su bastón y salió en mi busca– Tú quédate aquí, volveremos en seguida._

_Jerry asintió lentamente y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras veía cómo se alejaba el chico. Jack volaba todo lo deprisa que podía, llamándome cada poco. Yo había dejado de gritar, pero seguía llorando desconsoladamente y mi llanto se escuchaba por toda la montaña._

_ –¡Violet! –Me llamó de nuevo Jack._

_ –Estoy aquí –le dije llorando. Él se acercó corriendo hasta mí pero se paró en seco cuando vio lo que estaba unos metros más allá. Yo salí disparada y me refugié en sus brazos, mojándole la ropa con mis lágrimas._

_ –No pasa nada, ya ha pasado –el chico no quitaba los ojos de encima de aquella persona, o bueno, lo que un día lo fue. La cara del pobre hombre había quedado petrificada con un rictus de miedo, estaba agachado y tenía las manos retorcidas, de una manera antinatural, no tenía ojos, ni mejillas, tenía el abrigo hecho jirones y se le podían ver algunos órganos internos. Jack pensó en que probablemente había sido cosa de lobos y me abrazó más fuerte, frotándome la espalda para reconfortarme._

_ –Venga, volvamos –dijo. Yo asentí y me puse en pie lentamente, intentando olvidar aquella traumática imagen, pero entonces oímos un gran estruendo cerca. Venía de donde habíamos estado, donde ahora estaba Jerry, solo. Jack me cargó en su espalda y echó a volar, su cuerpo estaba tenso bajo el mío y eso me asustó. Cuando llegamos no había más que una capa de nieve, libre de pisadas, como si nunca hubiera habido nadie allí. Jack me dejó en el suelo, las cosas eran confusas y transcurrían lentamente en mi cabeza, ¿dónde estaba mi hermano? Entonces el chico advirtió algo unos metros más alejados de donde nos encontrábamos. Se acercó despacio y se agachó junto a lo que fuera que hubiera visto._

_ –¡Jerry! –Gritó a pleno pulmón mientras comenzaba a buscarle desesperadamente. Jack removía toda la nieve que encontraba a su paso, gritando el nombre de mi hermano cada vez que hacía un agujero. Yo me acerqué lentamente al objeto que había descubierto antes mi amigo. Me agaché y toqué con cuidado el trozo que quedaba de los esquís de Jerry. Me puse de pie y pude notar cómo mis ojos se humedecían y dejaban escapar silenciosas lágrimas._

_ –Jack, ¿dónde está mi hermano?_

_El joven detuvo su búsqueda un momento y me miró, en sus ojos pude leer la tristeza que él pudo ver en los míos, pero no dijo nada, simplemente me miró sin moverse y comenzó a nevar, ambos sabíamos dónde estaba Jerry._

Comencé a llorar silenciosamente sin darme cuenta, cada vez tenía más frío y mi estado de letargo comenzaba a ralentizarse; mi respiración era más pesada y dolorosa, el aire helado se clavaba en mis fosas nasales y me acuchillaba los pulmones, había dejado de sentir los dedos de las manos y de los pies, tampoco notaba las orejas y la amoratada nariz me dolía con ganas. ¿Sería aquel mi fin? Cada vez veía más claro que iba a morir congelada, así que me relajé todo lo que pude y esperé con paciencia a la muerte.

–Violet –escuché una voz a lo lejos–. Violet, responde.

Entorné los ojos pero los cerré rápidamente cuando la luz blanca me cegó. Había un par de personas sobre mí, me estaban preguntando cosas pero yo no podía entender qué decían. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, esta vez ya estaban acostumbrados a la luz, y pude observar que me encontraba en una habitación bastante espaciosa y blanca, mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en gruesas mantas y a mi derecha tenía un calefactor.

–Violet –dijo de nuevo la voz de antes, desvíe mi mirada hacia su dueño y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con preocupación–. Violet, responde, ¿estás bien?

Asentí lentamente sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo, la cabeza me dolía de tan forma que parecía que me iba a explotar, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Intenté mover los brazos, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente, estaba agotada. Me incorporaron lentamente y me hicieron beber algo, leche caliente; la bebí con dificultad y por las comisuras de mis labios comenzó a derramarse el líquido.

El hombre volvió a preguntar:

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí –respondí no sin esfuerzo–, solo quiero dormir.

Asintió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y salió de la estancia seguido del otro hombre que estaba con él. Fuera escuché la voz de mi padre y el llanto de mi madre, acompañados de un "no se preocupen, su hija estará perfectamente en un par de días". Até cabos y descubrí que estaba en un hospital, aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta él. Exhale un quejido de dolor mientras me giraba hacia la ventana, a lo lejos pude ver una silueta, a lo lejos estaba Jack Frost mirándome.

* * *

¡Hola! :D  
¿Qué tal andáis? n.n  
Aquí traigo el nuevo chapter, que bueh, es un poco mierdero, pero mi musa anda por lugares mejores que este (?)  
Ya se desvela parte del porqué Violet tiene ese carácter tan melancólico y suicida, y pobreta, si es súper duro perder a un hermano imaginad perder a un hermano mellizo, o sea, a tu mitad. :CC  
Como bien habréis descubierto, nuestro querido blanquito le ha salvado de morir congelada, qué hazaña más heroica y caballeresca, ¿no? xP  
Y bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que añadir acerca del capítulo, jjje.

**¡Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado una review y a los que habéis empezado a seguir mi historia! :_**  
Me hace muy feliz que guste (aunque sea un poquito :P)  
Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero ahora mismo se me va a hacer un tanto imposible, por eso de que he empezado el instituto hace nada y el bachillerato no perdona a nadie x3

Bueno, que me lío, si queréis contactar conmigo por alguna red social, podéis hacerlo por Twitter. n.n  
( NachDemWinter)

Y esto es todo, un besazo muy, muy, muy fuerte!

PD.: Recomendadme historias, que me pasaré encantada y dejaré algún comentario. :)

AUF WIEDERSCHREIBEN!


	4. Capítulo IV

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché cómo la puerta de mi habitación se abría con cuidado, por ella se filtraba un poco de luz y pude distinguir la silueta de mi madre, pronto su perfume embriagó toda el cuarto. Se acercó a mí despacio, intentando no despertarme con el sonido de sus tacones, yo ya estaba despierta, pero ella no lo sabía, se agachó junto a mí al tiempo que me hacía la dormida y plantó sus cálidos labios sobre mi frente antes de acariciarme el pelo con ternura. Me arropó cariñosamente y salió con sigilo, le dijo algo a mi padre y al poco tiempo entró intentando ser tan cuidadoso como lo fue ella. Me dio un beso y me susurró que me quería, después salió y ambos bajaron la escalera para irse a trabajar. Cuando escuché el motor del coche, me quité las sábanas y miré la hora, eran las seis y cuarto, suspiré mientras dejaba el reloj en la mesa. Cuando me dieron el alta del hospital, el médico que me trató dijo que lo mejor sería que no saliera de casa hasta estar bien del todo, a mí me pareció una gilipollez, porque me encontraba perfectamente, pero mis padres no pensaban lo mismo, así que llevaba casi seis días metida en la cama, saliendo solo para ir al servicio, ya que mi madre se empeñó en que debía guardar reposo y no salir a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario. Desde el accidente mi madre había estado prácticamente pegada a mí, hasta hoy, que tuvo que volver al trabajo, dándome un respiro.

Salí de la cama, corrí las cortinas y subí la persiana, mi jardín estaba completamente blanco y bonito. Decidí vestirme y salir fuera, para respirar algo de aire fresco, me estaba asfixiando ahí dentro.

Cogí mi anorak, unas botas, bufanda y guantes, y un gorrito marrón que me habían regalado mis tíos las navidades pasadas, bajé las escaleras rápidamente y casi corrí hasta la puerta que llevaba a la parte de atrás de mi casa. Me detuve ante ella respirando con dificultad, me dolía el pecho a causa de mi acelerado pulso y temblaba ligeramente, hacía casi siete años que no iba a esta parte de la casa y la verdad, aún no sabía si estaba preparada para ello. Extendí una mano trémula hasta el picaporte y lo agarré temblorosa, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, intentando calmarme, la puerta sonó cuando la abrí y una fría brisilla me impactó de lleno en la cara, provocándome un escalofrío que me recorrió la columna. Salí dando pequeños pasitos y cerrando la puerta tras de mí, no parecía haber cambiado mucho: el enorme roble seguía en su sitio, sujetando el columpio en el que tantas veces jugué con Jerry, la caseta en la que mi padre guardaba las herramientas estaba en la esquina derecha, como siempre, los arbustos que lo rodeaban seguían estando, aunque desnudos a causa del invierno, lo único que eché en falta fue la barbacoa, la cual habían tirado hace un par de años.

Caminé insegura hasta la gran rueda sujeta con cadenas, las rocé suavemente con los dedos enguantados y luego, lentamente, retiré la nieve que había sobre el caucho para poder sentarme. Aquello me entristeció enormemente, pues la última vez que me había sentado aquí fue para que mi padre nos empujara a mi hermano y a mí. Empecé a balancearme despacio mientras tarareaba una canción que solía cantarme mi madre antes de dormir, la letra hablaba del amor entre dos jóvenes, un amor prohibido y maldito que acaba con la muerte de ella y la locura de él, claro que eso no lo entendí hasta muchos años después. Seguí cantando en voz baja hasta que noté unos ojos en mi nuca, pero en lugar de callarme, canté más alto para espantar al miedo, repetía las dos mismas estrofas una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que en una de esas, olvidé la segunda parte y me callé, algo confusa, no entendía cómo había olvidado algo que llevaba cantando prácticamente una hora, pero mis pensamientos pronto cesaron cuando escuché algo que se hundía en la nieve. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con rapidez y la adrenalina no tardó en recorrerme entera, aunque no estaba segura de si aquello era real o simplemente era un producto de mi paranoica mente, pero un suspiro cansado me confirmó que lo que estaba detrás de mí no era una ensoñación.

Me giré y me encontré con un chico con sudadera azul, pantalones marrones y bastón, él me miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna, cosa que me molestó bastante.

—Hola —dije despacio. Jack no me respondió, es más, pareciera que ni siquiera me escuchaba, él simplemente me observaba atentamente—, hola —repetí, molesta.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces y me miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué has dejado de cantar? —Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida y no entendí a qué se estaba refiriendo, él entendió mi expresión y resopló irritado—. Estabas cantando una canción hasta que de pronto te has callado.

—Bueno, digamos que se me ha ido el hilo cuando has aparecido —la tensión estaba empezando a ser palpable y tanto Jack como yo estábamos bastante incómodos. La conversación cesó.

Estuve un rato indefinido jugueteando con la nieve que estaba a mis pies, tratando de ignorar las penetrantes miradas que me lanzaba el muchacho de vez en cuando, pero era prácticamente imposible concentrarse en otra cosa con el Espíritu del Invierno a menos de dos metros. El chico movía de cuando en cuando su bastón, haciendo así que la nieve cayera más o menos rápido. Nos pasamos un tiempo que creí eterno en silencio hasta que él habló:

—Será mejor que me vaya —levanté la mirada justo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, y algo en mi interior se revolvió, me sentía culpable.

—Jack, espera —dije levantándome y caminando hacia él. El joven guardián se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

Yo abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, ni siquiera sabía qué quería decirle.

—Yo… —comencé nerviosa. Las manos, las cuales siempre tengo secas, comenzaron a sudarme y pronto los guantes empezaron a estorbar. No me salían las palabras. Él resopló con cierta indignación y comenzó a caminar de nuevo—. Jack… Gracias.

Jack se detuvo y se giró lentamente para mirarme, tenía una ceja levantada en señal de que no sabía a qué me refería, yo agaché la cabeza como una niña pequeña y me mordí un labio, solo Dios sabía lo que me costaba ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya sabes —dije con la boca pequeña—, por lo del otro día.

Jack me miró unos instantes sin decir nada, yo tenía el ceño fruncido y me retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, con la cabeza gacha aún.

—De nada.

Le miré a los ojos, pero estos no expresaban nada más que indiferencia, su semblante serio me hizo arrepentirme de mis palabras y enfadada me di la vuelta dispuesta a meterme en mi casa para olvidarme del estúpido Jack y de su estúpida arrogancia cuando oí que dijo mi nombre. Me detuve casi por instinto.

—¿Por qué? —Aunque no especificó, supe a qué se estaba refiriendo y eso me pilló completamente desarmada. Ladeé la cabeza como él había hecho antes y le respondí.

—Por todo —contesté sin más. Jack resopló con cierto desdén.

—¿Es que aún no lo has superado? —Se acercó a mí—. ¿No ves que no puedes seguir así, que no es sano ni para ti ni para tus padres? Tienes que aprender que las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, que hay que saber afrontarlas sin miedo. No puedes quedarte en el pasado, lamentándote toda tu vida y diciendo lo desgraciada que eres. Ya no eres una niña.

Se acabó, la olla acababa de explotar. ¿Cómo se atrevía decirme aquello? Después de que desapareciera cuando prometió que siempre estaría cuidándome.

—Tú no sabes nada. ¡Nada! —Le grité con desprecio. Las lágrimas corrieron a mis ojos y vi cómo Jack se turbaba ante mi reacción, retrocediendo un par de pasos—. No sabes lo que es perder a un hermano, o lo que es estar solo durante años y años, que la gente solo te recuerde para humillarte y destrozarte. No tienes ni idea de esto, porque no eres humano, y como no lo eres no tienes ningún derecho de echarme nada en cara. Así que hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vida, de irte a la mierda y de no volver a buscarme, porque no quiero saber nada de ti, quiero que desaparezcas para siempre.

Cuando acabé tenía el rostro enrojecido, por los gritos y el enfado, y mojado, hipaba con frecuencia y estaba temblando de rabia, pero los ojos de Jack dejaron ver atisbos de tristeza y en seguida me arrepentí por todo lo que le había dicho, el enfado se esfumó como la arena entre las manos y yo me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Me tapé la cara con las manos para evitar la triste mirada del muchacho.

—Muy bien —le miré fijamente a los ojos, pero ya no había dolor en ellos, tan solo... Rabia.

—¡Jack, espera! —Pero era tarde, él ya se había ido.

* * *

¡Hola, buenas! ¿Qué tal? n.n  
Aquí está el nuevo capi, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, porque he estado haciendo el tonto mientras tanto xDDDDD, pero bueh, espero que os guste :D  
Veamos, al principio había escrito un final muy mono en el que Jack no hace caso de las palabras de Violet y le abraza para consolarla, pero no terminó de convencerme, porque no veo a Jack como un tío sentimental, sino como un chico orgulloso y algo arrogante xDD, así que os quedáis con este, que es algo más seco pero también más auténtico.  
Si atáis cabos descubriréis por qué se enfada tantísimo la chica cuando él le dice esas cosas, no os voy a decir nada xP

**¡Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por las reviews, chicas, sois geniales! :_**  
Bien, creo que esto es todo.

Lo de siempre, comentad, dadme follow/fav y todo eso que se suele decir x3

Un besazo muy grande!

NachDemWinter.


End file.
